


Places We Won’t Walk.

by cutenewt, tinasnewt



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Death, Drunk Newt Scamander, Drunk! Newt, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Funeral, Heavy Angst, Hurt Newt Scamander, Post-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Protective Tina Goldstein, Sad Newt Scamander, Stargazing, death of a creature, slowburn, so much angst oh my god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutenewt/pseuds/cutenewt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinasnewt/pseuds/tinasnewt
Summary: They waited, and waited, and waited. Finally, they received the news.He was gone.+





	Places We Won’t Walk.

**Author's Note:**

> I had SO MUCH FUN writing with Sam for the first time! I as a bit worried at first, because I’ve never collabed with someone before, but I’m super duper excited to do it again (maybe next month... *wink*??). Enjoy!

Silence descended on the room like a heavy blanket, the two sisters waiting for an update on Pickett’s health. He’d grown ill the past few months, and though none of them wanted to admit it, his time was coming to an end. Newt’s case opened with a click, and both of the Goldsteins turned quickly in their chairs. Newt climbed out of it, looking exhausted. It was evident he had been crying. Tina stood up, walking toward Newt, though she didn’t need to ask. Newt refused to look at her, instead studying the rug they stood on as he said, “Pickett’s gone.”

Quiet sniffles filled the room as Queenie began to cry, though Tina only focused on Newt. “I’m so sorry Newt,” she began, but before she could say anything else, Newt had walked out the door. Tina could hear the snap that signified his apparition. “Where’s he gone?” Tina asked her younger sister, her tone sharp. “Where did Newt go? Where did he go, Queenie?”

The blonde removed her hands from her face, mascara running down onto her cheeks. “He’s hurtin’ Tina, leave him be for now. He’ll come back when he’s ready. He has to come back, his creatures are still here. You can wait for him, your company will help him,” Queenie said. Tina nodded her head, relatching Newt’s case and carrying it to her bedroom so it wasn’t in the way and none of his creatures could escape. Tina sighed and looked at her bed- technically Newt’s, now that he was staying with them- and sat down, the case falling onto its side with a thump.

-

Tina had waited in her own room for over two hours, which was when she had decided that waiting in Newt’s room seemed to be a better idea instead. That way she wouldn’t end up disturbing Queenie whilst her sister slept. Her eyes started to grow heavy around eleven p.m. which was almost exactly four hours since Mr. Scamander had disappeared.

As the eldest Goldstein sister settled down upon Newt’s pillow, she almost received the fright of her life when the window a few inches away shattered into tiny little pieces and something came flying through with it. Then, Tina realised that the ‘something’ was actually Newt himself.

“Newt?! What on Earth are you doing?” She gasped, leaping off of the bed to check if he was alright. The witch no longer felt tired, and could feel her heart almost beating out of her chest from the shock of what had just unfolded.

He stayed curled up in a ball for a few moments, and then sat up. “I’m… going to fix that,” Newt’s speech seemed to be quite slurred, as he withdrew his wand from his inner coat pocket and pointed. The wrong way around.

Tina gasped loudly, grabbing it from his hands. She retrieved her own wand from the nightstand, and cast ‘Reparo’ at the broken window, hissing a little in pain when she looked down at her hand and settled her gaze upon a few tiny shards of glass that had become embedded. “There, it’s fixed.” The woman told Newt in a kind voice.

As she sat back down beside him, Tina’s eyebrows raised upwards a little as she watched him swaying from side to side. “Are you… drunk, Newt?” Her brow furrowed.

“Maybe I am not,” he grumbled back.

Tina mouthed the word ‘okay…’ to herself, grabbing him by the arm in order to steady his weight. “Let’s get you cleaned up, okay? No harm done.” She reassured him, carefully leading him towards the bathroom.

She guided him to the toilet, with the seat down so that he could use it as a makeshift chair. Newt let her place him downwards, yet he kept his head down somewhat in shame or embarrassment maybe. Tina grabbed a few things from the bathroom cabinet, browsing over Queenie’s perfumes and retrieving some ointment instead. “You’re bleeding,” she mumbled, wetting a cloth to clean up his face.

“No… you’re bleeding!” He suddenly grabbed her hand and moved it closer to his face. Newt squinted at it. “Tina… Tina, you’re hurt!” His voice grew distressed, but she tugged away from his surprisingly strong grip.

“I’m fine, Newt. Hold still,” she muttered, trying to get some of the blood and tears off of his cheeks.

Each time Tina attempted at removing a speck of blood from where he had taken a tumble through her window, he simply flinched away. By the end of her efforts Newt was hugging his knees to his chest and incessantly muttering something about how his creatures needed him. Now, Tina had already checked on them and they were absolutely fine — uneasily quiet though — but, he was intoxicated and upset. So, she planned to just go along with him.

“Alright, we’ll go to the case. If that’s what you need, let’s go.” She tried to soothe him by touching his shoulder, but Newt jumped.

Tina guided him through the hallways, hoping that they hadn’t woken Queenie already. The pair of them arrived into the spare bedroom together, and she unlatched the case for him. “Are you sure you can get —“ before she could even finish her sentence however, Newt made a leap for the ladder. “Oh, Christ.” Tina muttered, hearing the crash from up above.

“I… am fine!” Newt yelled.

Having heard this confirmation, Tina followed after him. “Newt, wait!” She tried to call out after him, but he was already halfway out of the door. Tina sighed to herself, and broke into a run to try and catch up. “Newt, stop, you’re going to hurt yourself even more, please let me-”

“I’m fine, Tina, can’t you listen? I would much rather be left alone, I don’t need you mothering me. I must look after the other creatures, they’re much more important than me,” Newt snapped, turning around to face Tina, who had stopped dead in her tracks at Newt’s words. Her face had contorted into a look of hurt, hot, angry tears beginning to form in her eyes.

“I know you’re grieving, Newt,” she began, her voice low and shaky. “But you cannot shut me out like this. You need to let me help you, Newt, please.” Newt turned away from her, forcing himself not to look at her. His actions were graceless and uncoordinated; he almost fell because he’d turned away from her so fast. “It is far worse to suffer alone than to suffer together.” Tina continued, reaching out a hand to rest on Newt’s shoulder. “Please let me help you.” She walked in front of Newt and wasn’t surprised to find a few tears trailing down his cheeks. She pressed her thumb to them, hoping to calm Newt. His breath smelled of liquor, and Tina closed her eyes, knowing that her next few actions had to be carefully planned out. “Let’s get you back to the shed now, you need to rest.” Tina knew she should bring him back to her bedroom, but she didn’t want to risk him falling down the ladder again. Their hands intertwined as she led him to the shed, sitting him down before looking over him, trying to see if he had injured himself when he’d fallen down the ladder. There was nothing but a scratch on his arm. Tina bandaged it with gauze she found in a drawer of his desk, looking around the shed when she was finished.

“He was my best friend,” Newt said after a few moments, his eyes not meeting Tina’s. “We went everywhere together, he saved my life… but I couldn’t save his, I couldn’t save him Tina, I failed him.” Newt began to break down, pressing his hands to his face as he cried.

Tine kneeled down to meet Newt’s eye level, placing a hand on his cheek. “Hey, look at me, Newt, you didn’t fail him, there was nothing you could do, it was his time to go. You can’t stop time, Newt, as convenient as it would be… You must understand that. Pickett lived a good life, and he couldn’t have chosen a better companion. He was happy, Newt, you gave him everything he needed, you were his friend, you cared and loved him more than anyone else could’ve.” Tina searched Newt’s face, bringing his hands down so she could look at him. His eyes were rimmed with red, and his nose was pink and swollen. “Please, Newt, let me help you. I’ve got you.”

Newt lifted his gaze, his eyes finally meeting Tina’s. Her heart broke. “Tina…” He started, but another lump rose in his throat and he swallowed. “Will you stay with me?”

Newt looked so helpless, so broken in that moment that Tina had to force herself not to cry for him. “Of course,” she whispered, and she felt a tear fall from her eye, wiping it away quickly. “Of course I will, Newt.” Tina remembered that Newt had informed her that there was a small bedroom at the back of the shed, and she helped him stand up, though his legs were still shaking, and she had to steady him as they walked to the room. Tina led him to the bed, laying him down and sitting on the edge. Newt motioned for her to lie next to him, and she obliged. “Newt,” she said quietly, running her hand through his mussy hair. He looked at her, his face a blend of grief and oblivion. He was still incredibly drunk… Tina figured he wouldn’t be able to remember anything she said to him. “Pickett’s in a better place now. He’s no longer in pain,” she said, and Newt nodded. Tina pulled the covers up and over him so that only his head stuck out. Newt nodded, and Tina hesitantly planted a kiss to his forehead. “It’ll be okay soon, Newt, I promise.” Though Newt didn’t hear her, as he had already fallen asleep. Tina sighed to herself, debating whether or not she should leave. Her promise to Newt stuck out in her mind, and she stayed.

+

Newt woke with a start, but instantly fell back on the pillows, nausea taking over him as a pounding headache began. His face felt tired and swollen, and he could hardly open his eyes. Memories of the night before flooded his mind and he groaned, pressing the flat of his palms into his eyes. Tina was beside him, and Newt could hear the slow and steady whoosh of her breath. His mind suddenly trailed to Pickett, and it wasn’t long before he was crying. He was silent, but Tina stirred nonetheless. When she lifted her head, a piece of hair stuck to her face, but none of that mattered when she saw the state that he was in.

Tina fumbled for her wand, using it to retrieve a small glass of water for him to drink from. Newt took the glass with shaking hands, managing one sip before it became too much and he had to hand it back. He lied back down with a thump, curling up into a ball, his arms hugging against his stomach. “Newt? Can you walk?” The witch who was still right beside him asked gently, placing a hand upon his shoulder.

No reply came her way. “Maybe we could get you upstairs to the bathroom, and you can shower. I think you’d feel better for it,” she said, not expecting him to reply.

He didn’t answer, but he managed to just about sit up. His eyes were shut tight and he swayed as if he was on a sailing boat. Tina sincerely hoped that he wouldn’t throw up. As if through some small miracle, the pair make it upstairs. She helped him all of the way, as he kept his head down and waited in the bathroom whilst Tina collected some clothing for him. “I’ll be right out here, okay?” She told him, but the only sound she heard was short gasps for breath and little sniffs.

Tina awaited his return every minute, not leaving her spot outside of the door. Queenie had walked past her at one point, worry and sadness surrounding her vision as she had looked towards her sister in the hope for some form of good news. The younger witch was going to meet Jacob, because she was mourning too and needed a distraction like baking cakes for hours on end. Whilst Queenie was out, Newt spent what seemed to be hours inside of the bathroom. In reality he had been doing everything ten times slower than usual, as well as trying extremely hard not to give in to the horrible waves of nausea that came and went in waves. When he had finally emerged in a clean shirt that no longer had blood spatters on it and his usual pair of trousers, admittedly Tina sighed from relief. But, he was still terribly shaky and his hair was all wet and each drip masked another tear.

“Come on,” she had taken him by the hand, walked him into her bedroom and picked up Queenie’s hairdryer. Newt sat on the edge of the bed, not uttering a word but letting her help him all the same. It was as if his emotions were frozen, as he stared blankly at the wall in silence. Tina didn’t try to make conversation, but when she switched off the hairdryer and turned her back, she closed her eyes upon hearing a soft whimper.

“Tina?” Newt’s voice had wavered. She turned around immediately, eyeing him still sat on the bed.

“I’m here.” Tina held out her hand, unsure if he needed help standing or if he just wanted comfort.

He didn’t move, but he looked up just a little. “I — I’m so sorry, Tina. I’m sorry I broke… broke the window. And, I am sorry I — I yelled at you.” His bottom lip shook and he bit down hard against it, fighting against the tears that were starting to form in his eyes.

“Newt, come here.” She said, and it wasn’t rough or stern but pleading and soft instead. He stood up with trembling legs, and fell into her arms with his head bumping against her shoulder. He cried again, but it was more silent and she could feel his body shaking beneath each little circle she rubbed against his back. Tina whispered words to try and calm him, told him it would be alright, and that she would be there every step of the way when it wasn’t. She felt him slowly untense his body, and Tina felt her own tears start to form when he moved his arms that were dangling by his side, instead wrapping them tightly around her.

+

A week had passed. Newt and Tina were in the case, surrounded by only a few of Newt’s creatures as he laid Pickett to rest. He’d asked only for her to come down with him, she was the only person he trusted enough to witness his final goodbye to his friend. Tina stood beside him, holding back tears as Newt placed the sticklike figure into a makeshift coffin, crafted expertly with bamboo and tree leaves. It was a tradition within the bowtruckle species to honor their fallen that way. The five other bowtruckles stood around the casket, small chippers emitting from them as they mourned. Newt cleared his throat and all eyes were suddenly on him, something that would normally generate discomfort, but he knew he had to speak in honor of his friend. He looked to Tina, who gave him a solemn yet encouraging look. He took a deep breath.

“I do not wish to be speaking here today, but unfortunately the time has come where I must do so. You’re never prepared for such a thing… tragedy strikes at the most inconvenient of times. Though it does not do well to dwell on such things, as they only bring more sadness and disappointment than you could imagine. Pickett was my best friend. He had come to me in a time of need, and ever since then we were inseparable. He introduced me to his family, those of whom he’s survived by are Poppy, Marlow, Finn, Tom, and Titus. I accepted them into my home. They were the first creatures I’d ever rescued, Pickett being the absolute first. Perhaps that is why I’m so saddened by his loss. He’s saved my life on multiple accounts, though I am not the only person he’s spared. He saved Tina’s life, too.” Newt looked to Tina again, and he found that she was still watching him, her lips pressed in a firm line as she held back the tears that threatened to spill over. “That is a debt I’ll never be able to repay. Pickett was the most loyal, most forgiving, most caring friend that I’ve ever had the gift of knowing. His passing has left a hole in my heart that will forever remain, though over the years it will dull to a slight ache instead of a harsh jab. He would want that for all of us. Pickett,” Newt looked up at the sky. “I’ll miss you, my friend.”

+

They walked, hand in hand, down the paths of central park. It was empty; the only thing to keep them company were the stars and the moon, casting a brilliant light and illuminating the shadows of the trees that swayed gently in the breeze. Newt and Tina found a small patch of grass underneath an oak tree and sat down. Tina picked at the grass, pulling it out of the dirt; clusters of dirt formed in their wake. She watched Newt carefully, searching for any signs of wavering possibility. He was staring up at the moon. The slight light the moon cast on his face highlighted Newt’s features, though Tina could only see his silhouette in the darkness they’d succumbed to. They sat in a comfortable silence for awhile, simply enjoying the other’s presence. A feeling of peace descended upon them, and Tina sighed as she laid back, the grass tickling the rear of her neck. She looked up at the stars, forming her own personal constellations and connecting the ones her father had taught her when she was younger. It wasn’t long before Newt laid down beside her, entwining his hand with hers. A moment or two passed before Newt pointed a finger at the sky, tracing a line in the air. A constellation of his own. “That one looks like Pickett,” he remarked, voice quiet in the darkness.

Tina followed the direction of which Newt’s finger traced, beginning to connect the dots and form the imaginary line that formed the outline of Pickett’s body. “Perhaps this could be our secret constellation,” she said, her eyes not leaving the stars that sparkled in the twilight. Newt turned his head to face her, a small smile playing on his lips. Tina’s eyes teared up as she made out the features of Pickett with the tiny balls of light, a beacon of hope for all of the lost souls in the world. Silence fell upon them again, though there was a newfound closeness between the two of them. They’d yielded to the demands of their own thoughts, thinking to themselves as they watched the night sky. It was still. Finally, after a week of movement and chaos, the world had quieted and fallen asleep. It was just them, alone, together in the midst of Central Park.

“Thank you for not giving up on me,” Newt said, interrupting the silence that had enveloped them. He shifted his head to face her again, her silhouette against the moon standing out as clear as sunshine after a winter’s storm. Though he couldn’t make out the explicit details of her face, Newt could’ve sworn Tina was frowning at him.

“I made you a promise. I promised that I’ve always got you, no matter the circumstance. I’ll never give up on you, Newt. Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the fic, Sam and I worked so hard on it together! Kudos and comments are REALLY appreciated. If you want to request a fic, my tumblr is fuckyeahnewtina and my ask box is open! Or you can contact Sam through her twitter, adorkableseba. I also have a Twitter, the username is NEWTLNAS (yes, an L instead of an I, but it appears as an I because I know how to trick the system


End file.
